I'm Not The Same
by StarletFreak
Summary: It all began in detention. They didn't know eachother well, and what they knew of eachother they didn't like. Somehow, they forgot about last year and resolved. HarryMarietta


Chapter 1: Detention  
  
I can recall a certain magic in your eyes  
  
although we are just meeting, I feel as though I already know you. U Remind Me- Usher feat. Blu Cantrall *~*~  
  
Harry Potter was extremely tired. So far, he had slept in and today he had Snape for Potions first thing this morning. Harry groaned miserably just thinking about it. Harry, dreadfully, walked to the Potions dungeons. Harry tried to sneak into the Potions dungeon unnoticed, but when you're Harry Potter, you are never unnoticed.  
  
"Mr. Potter, why are you late?" Snape asked coldly, his eyes piercing into Harry's brilliant green ones. Harry nervously gripped his books in his hand.  
  
"I overslept." Harry said defensively. His eyes cast downward, afraid to look Snape in the eye.  
  
"That's no excuse." Snape replied with an evil grin on his face. Harry continued to avoid eye contact with Snape.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry!" Harry said desperately.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it! I have a class to teach and I'm not going to have an arrogant fool interrupt it!" Snape snapped. This made Harry gripped his books even more with anger.  
  
"If you want to see an arrogant fool, look in a mirror!" Harry snapped back, his temper getting the better of him. Harry dared look Snape defiantly in the eye.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"Detention tonight at 8:30 here and 50 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"But-" Harry started.  
  
"Do I care?" Snape interrupted. Snape whipped around, black robes following shortly behind him, and continued on with his lesson.  
  
Harry slunk into a nearby desk, tuning out the snickers coming from the Slytherins and ignoring the glares from his fellow Gryffindors and sympathetic looks from Ron and Hermione. Harry just ignored them all and wished for his sixth year to be done with.  
  
*~*~  
  
Marietta woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning and was not to be messed with. Cho and her other girlfriends noticed this. Marietta was not in the mood to have anyone make her mood even bitchier, and Snape was no exception.  
  
Marietta never liked Snape since she first came to Hogwarts. Into her seventh year, she was used to Snape but he was still annoying.  
  
Marietta sat glaring at Snape in her Potions class and, apparently, he noticed.  
  
"Miss Edgecombe, is there a problem?" Snape asked coldly. Snape had to deal with one problem child, now he has to put up with another.  
  
"None at all, sir," she replied with biting attitude. She narrowed her eyes, staring at Snape, dead on, in his face.  
  
"I don't like your tone of voice nor the look you're giving me. If you have a problem, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it." Snape said smirking. Marietta looked around the room, trying to ignore Snape.  
  
"I said, 'None at all,'" she replied as though she were talking to a dumb child. Marietta sat up in her seat straighter and her face was flushed with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"I don't think you interpreted what I was saying," Snape said angrily, "I don't like your attitude."  
  
Marietta, extremely annoyed, said, "I don't like yours!"  
  
"Fine. 30 points from Ravenclaw and you earned yourself a detention here at 8:30."  
  
Marietta sat glaring at her parchment for the rest of the lesson.  
  
*~*~  
  
On the Gryffindor Common Room, sat Ron, Harry and Hermione doing their Transfiguration homework.  
  
"What a git," Ron said, eating Chocolate Frogs, "Malfoy always comes to class late but nothing happens to him."  
  
"Because Malfoy's a good Potions student, so it's not like he'll be missing out on anything." Hermione replied briskly, concentrating on her homework.  
  
"Are you saying Harry is dumb at Potions?" Ron asked defensively, stopping in mid-chew.  
  
"Well, you got to admit, he's not the best like Malfoy and I," Hermione said timidly, her face blushing.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to get big-headed about it," Ron said jealously, "Besides, Snape grades Harry unfairly!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Not to me, we have no evidence!"  
  
"Well, I can sense it!"  
  
"Honestly! You painted a picture for me, Ron! I feel like I just read Harry's OWL results!"  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Harry yelled over their bickering. Ron and Hermione stopped bickering and looked at Harry timidly. Harry got fed up with their fighting. When will they grow up and start acting their age and not their show size? Harry shot up and left for his detention.  
  
*~*~  
  
Marietta sat slumped in the Ravenclaw Common Room, extremely bored and angry. She watched Padma Patil do her Charms homework; Luna Lovegood doing God knows what and some first years giggling. Bored, she felt ready to head for her detention.  
  
*~*~  
  
Harry arrived to the dungeons first and took a seat near the back of the dungeon.  
  
"Glad to see you can make it," Snape said sarcastically, smirking at Harry, who looked back with a glare on his face.  
  
Harry chose to ignore him.  
  
Seconds later, Marietta appeared, brushing past Snape and choosing a seat near Harry's. Harry looked at her in surprised amusement. Why would Marietta, the sneaky, tattletale be in detention?  
  
"Oh look who it is, Little Miss Attitude!" Snape said with an evil smile.  
  
Marietta rolled her eyes and looked away. Harry had to keep himself from laughing at the fact that she was the same snitch who ratted out the DA, but here she is in detention. Harry tried not to look at Marietta, sensing the chip on her shoulder.  
  
Draco Malfoy rushed into the Potions dungeons, with a scared expression on his face, which mildly amused Harry.  
  
Oh God no, thought Harry, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Professor Snape! Something has happened in the Slytherin Common Room!" Malfoy exclaimed, gesturing to where the Slytherin house is.  
  
"What is it? What's happened?" Snape asked concerned.  
  
"Zabini seemed to have gotten into a scuffle with a Hufflepuff over the up coming Quidditch game and he's ended up with leaves sprouting out his ears and nostrils!" Draco explained, trying not to laugh at the very thought of Blaise Zabini with leaves coming out his ears and nose.  
  
"Oh great, just what I need. I think it's wise that I follow you, Draco." Snape replied unenthusiastically. Snape glided out of the Potions dungeon with Draco right behind. Before Draco left, he turned around and pointed at Harry laughing. Harry fought the urge to flip Malfoy the bird.  
  
"What a jerk." Marietta said, disgustedly, as Malfoy left.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed, nodding his head.  
  
Minutes past, and Harry started drumming the desk with his fingers.  
  
"Can you stop?" Marietta asked stubbornly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Why? Is it bothering you?" Harry replied looking at her, and raising an eyebrow.  
  
She had rich curly, reddish-blonde hair that deserved the best care. Her eyes were an amazing almond shape, with mocha coloured irises. She had child-like, pink lips, or maybe it's the fact that she was pouting angrily at that moment. She had a creamy complexion and she was naturally pretty. She was one of those hidden beauties. The kind that you have to sit near and take a second look just to notice how pretty they are.  
  
"Yes, actually, it is," Marietta, replied nodding her head with a bit of attitude.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Marietta glanced at Harry. His jet- black her, was messily done, as though he had just got out of bed. It made her wonder if he even brushed his hair. Behind his glasses, where a pair of beautiful emerald eyes, which didn't look happy. He was looking a bit pale, except for the pink tinge in his cheeks from embarrassment.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Apparently, I was giving Snape attitude," Marietta replied, "You?"  
  
"I was late and I called him an arrogant fool." Harry answered. "Ouch."  
  
"He called me it first!"  
  
"That's not right! If that were me, I would've told my mother! I'd like to here him call me that and we'd all see him get sacked!"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, has Cho. ever, you know. mention me?" Harry asked Marietta, his face looking down at the desk.  
  
"Well, she did at first but she's just to caught up at the moment with Michael Corner. Honestly, I don't know what she's sees in him. I wonder who it'll be next." Marietta answered thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, frowning slightly.  
  
"Don't you see-" Marietta started, but was cut off by Snape entering the Potions dungeon. Darn it, Harry was enjoying talking with Marietta. He felt he could relate with her.  
  
"Would you two like to be dismissed?" Snape asked interrupting their conversation, glaring at the two students.  
  
Both nodded. Like they would say no.  
  
"Good. Now get out of my class and get to your houses!" Snape said briskly, shooing them out.  
  
Harry and Marietta quickly and quietly gathered their things and headed towards their houses, not before exchanging small smiles.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope y'all liked the first chapter. I know Harry/Marietta is a weird pairing and to those who are sceptical, open your imagination! Expect the unexpected! No flames please. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it at all. Please don't tell that you don't like the shipping and that it'll never happen. If you don't like the story, then hit the 'back' button. I need a beta, so if anyone is interested in beta- ing for me, feel free to contact me. R&R! 


End file.
